The present invention is directed to a novel catalytic reaction of an allylic alcohol and a ketone or aldehyde in the presence of carbon monoxide and a catalyst.
The reaction of olefins with carbon monoxide and an alkanol in the presence of a Group VIII metal salt/tin or germanium salt combination catalyst is known to produce carboxylic acid esters (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,254). This catalyst system is also known to isomerize double bonds of olefins; for example, hexene-1 is converted to hexene-2 and hexene-3.
It has been discovered that surprisingly an allylic alcohol and a ketone or aldehyde will react in the presence of carbon monoxide, and a Group VIII metal salt/germanium or tin salt combination catalyst to produce unsaturated organic compounds having a molecular weight substantially greater than the allylic alcohol; these unsaturated organic compounds are principally unsaturated alcohols.